Currently, a server receives alternative current (AC) power provided externally for maintaining its normal operation. When the AC power is interrupted for some reason, for example, power supply source is unstable, or, a power plug of the server is unplugged accidentally to result in power interruption, operation of the server is adversely affected, and the power interruption may even lead to a system shutdown or service interruption.
A conventional approach for detecting server reset due to power interruption is to utilize an advanced power supply with a function of detecting AC power interruption for providing power required by the server. A baseboard management controller which manages and controls operational status of the server is also adopted to obtain from the power supply a signal that indicates a power reset event. However, the conventional approach additionally requires the advanced power supply with the function of detecting AC power interruption, which increase costs. Besides, this advanced power supply may incur system compatibility issues.